


confession

by Meeem



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: "I heard from an anonymous that you are good at kissing.""...come again?"





	confession

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong."

"you didn't." 

 

"Did you just say that you want to kiss me?"

 

"I certainly did"

 

"... Did you hit your head somewhere?" 

 

"I don't think I did."

 

"You don't think?"

 

"I may or may not bumped my head while trying to run form Aoko's mop attack."

 

"Do you need me to hit your head again?"

 

"You can let me kiss you instead."

 

"What in the world gave you the idea that I would agree to such absurd request? Who gave you this Idea in the first place?"

 

"I heard from an anonymous that you are good at kissing."

 

"...come again?"

 

"Gosh Shinichi. You have been asking for me to repeat my words a lot are you okay?"

 

"I have been okay before you came."

 

"Maybe a kiss would heal?"

 

"Kaito! You have been asking about kissing nonstop. Cut it out."

 

"Awww come on. It is just a kiss."

 

"It is not just any kiss! It is my first kiss."

 

"... It is your what?"

 

"I-it is-no-I mean..."

 

"It seems that the anonymous tip that I got was wrong, cause wow. You have never kissed anyone?"

 

"Why do you seem happy?"

 

"How can I not be happy? I will be your first."

 

"Kaito, no. We have already established the fact that I am not kissing you for your curiosity."

 

"I don't remember agreeing to that. Wait, what do you mean by ' my curiosity' ?"

 

"Aren't I right?" You came to me after hearing from your anonymous person that I was good at kissing so you wanted to try it out by yourself. "

 

"Shinishi. Do I look like someone who would kiss anyone just to feed my curiosity?"

".. I-.."

 

"You were totally about to say yes. I'm hurt Shin-chan!"

 

"What do you want me to expect then? You came suddenly asking for a kiss."

 

"God Shinishi you are so dense."

 

"dense?"

 

"Yes! I though that I was being obvious about my intention towards you."

 

"what do you mean?"

 

"Shinishi I have been in love with you for years."

 

"..."

"Are you blushing shin-chan?"

 

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

 

"It is surely satisfying to see the blush on your adorable face.

 

"Don't call me adorable!"

 

"But you are Shinishi. So what is your answer?"

 

"Answer to what?"

 

"To my confession. Oh and the kiss while you are at it." 

 

"You could have said so from the start Kaito."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"..." 

 

"Shin-shan I was suppose to kiss you not you."

 

"what? You don't like it?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

"I thought so."

 

"I am totally gonna wipe that smirk off your face."

 

 

"I would love to see you try Kaito. "

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming titles. /runs/


End file.
